The present invention relates to a multi-functional automatic circular massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging device which automatically creates multi-stage variation of massaging effect.
A conventional massaging device usually includes a single motor for creating simple vibration to achieve the massaging effect. Such device can hardly actually improve the health of the user. An inflatable back cushion equipped with a pair of motors to create stronger vibration has been developed to achieve a better massaging effect. Also, many kinds of massaging chairs are used to massage a user or a patient. These massaging devices are composed of numerous parts and thus the prices thereof are relatively high. Therefore, such massaging devices are suitable to serve as rehabilitation equipments and cannot be widely used by general persons.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a massaging device which possesses multiple functions and can be conveniently used by general persons to create optimal massaging effect.